The scent of Jasmine
by Princess Baby Bride
Summary: After some time, Raizo and Mika realize that they can't live without eachother. Not that they would want to. What is their next move? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey every one. This is my very first fanfiction, and I hope you all like it and continue to read it. The beginning may be a little slow, but I promise it will get better. Enjoy!**

The aroma of jasmine filled the air,

As Raizo and Mika both stood there.

Staring lovingly into each other's eyes,

They vowed to never tell each other lies.

In each other's arms feeling light as dew,

Raizo whispered to Mika, "I love you."

Their lips touching with a soft kiss,

Filling them both with eternal bliss.

"Whoa!" Raizo said as he nearly fell off his fishing boat into the river. "Not again." He said, as he found himself day dreaming about Mika once again. "I've got to get a hold of myself. I just wonder what Mika is doing right this minute." Raizo thought, looking up at the sky.

_Honk!_ A car blew. "Huh, what?" Mika said as she realized she was holding up traffic. "Go lady!" A man yelled out his window to make Mika move her car. Mika moved her car out off the way. But only her and two more cars could get though before the light changed again. "Oh man, I've got it bad." Mika said to her self as she continued the drive to work.

Turns out Mika was doing the same thing Raizo was. The two of them have been thinking about each other ever since he left her there on the ground after defeating Ozunu.

Once at her office, Mika found her self drowned in her work. She didn't have time to do anything. She even skipped going on the usual lunch that all of the employers go to. She decided to take a break. Mika tried to clear her mind, but every time she kept thinking of Raizo. Mika was caught up in how his hair fell over his face, and how he moved so gracefully when he fought. She just didn't understand why he would leave without saying anything. How could he just walk away and never come into any contact with her. Or even check up on her. Still she never gave up hope that he would come back for her one day.

"Mika." Maslow said knocking on Mika's door. "Umm, come in." Mika said being pulled from her thoughts.

"Hey, what's up? You didn't come to lunch with us." Maslow asked.

"I've been busy. Do you see all of this?" Mika told Maslow pointing to the stack of papers on her desk.

"Oh, well then I have bad news." Maslow said as he pulled out a folder filled with documents.

"Oh no, there's more?" Mika said putting her head in her hands.

"Afraid so." Maslow said apologetically.

"Its fine, I'll just take this home." Mika said gathering the papers and putting them into her bag.

"See you tomorrow." Maslow said as he walked out the door.

Mean while, half way on the other side of the world. Raizo had just gotten home. He decided to skip dinner since he hadn't caught any thing do to the fact that he was day dreaming all day. He got in his bed and tried to relax enough for him to fall asleep.

"Raizo." He heard his name being called from a distance. "Raizo." He heard once more, only this time closer. He looked up, shocked at what he'd found. There stood Mika draped in a white gown, which flowed from her ankles. Her hair and gown blowing in the wind like an angles.

"Come to me Raizo." She said. Raizo walked towards her. His walk soon turned to a sprint. Yet she still seemed far away. The more he ran the further away she became. She seemed to drift away into the darkness.

"Mika." Raizo called out her name as he was startled awake. He sat up in his bed and brushed the hair out of his face. Raizo got up and did his regular morning routine.

During Raizo's meditation, he found it hard to concentrate. He kept thinking about Mika. He wondered was she alright._ I shouldn't have left her there, _he thought. He wanted to see her, but he didn't want to go back and mess up her life. "Okay, focus." Raizo said. He finally got himself to concentrate and proceeded with his meditation.

"That's it." Mika said dropping her plates in the sink from breakfast. "I'm finding him no matter what it takes." Mika said determined to find Raizo.

She went to her computer and looked up everything she could think of that would lead her to Raizo. Nothing gave her anything about where he might be. She decided to just go to the place where she last saw him.

"Maslow I'm going to be out of town for a while." Mika told Maslow.

"What, Why?" Maslow asked shocked.

"Business." Mika told him.

"What business? Why are you going alone? Where are you going exactly?" Maslow asked.

"Personal business, that's why I'm going alone, and to Asia," Mika replied.

"Asia? Why in the world are you going there?" Maslow said disapproving.

"I just need to take care of some things there okay." Mika said not wanting to tell Maslow the real reason she was going.

"Okay, just be careful. We don't want anything to happen like last time." Maslow said still with a slight disapproving tone.

Mika made all of the preparations. she was finaly ready to leave.

Mika made it to the airport. She'd just gone through all of the formalities, and loaded the plane to take her seat.

"Hello everyone, welcome to Kennedy International Airlines. I hope you all enjoy your flight. First I will show you how to buckle you seat belts." The flight intendent said.

Mika tuned her out. She already knew how to do that. She was thinking about how she was going to find Raizo. What was she going to say when and if she did? Worse of all, what if he didn't want her to find him. What if that was the reason he left? What if he didn't want anything to do with her, that saving her was just something he did to be nice.

Mika was feeling worried. She started to think if going to Asia was a mistake. It was too late for her to leave now. The plane had already started to take off.

"Guess I'm stuck." Mika said slumping down in her seat.

"Excuse me miss, would you like anything?" A flight intendent asked Mika.

"Umm, no thank you, I'm fine." Mika told her with a smile. The kind of smiles that meant "leave me alone."

The intendent walked away.

It was getting dark, so Mika opended the shade so she could see the stars. Or lights since she was in the city. This made Mika calm and relaxed. She soon drifted to sleep.

The next morning, when Mika awoke, she could see the brimming of the sun just at the top on the clouds.

"Good morning everyone, we are two miles from our destination. We will be landing shortly. When we land we will release the right side first, then proceed with the left." The flight intendent that announced.

Mika was nervous, she didn't know the first place to start but the Ozunu camp.

When Mika Finally got off of the plane, she got her lugage and called for a cab.

"Hey miss, where to." The cab driver asked.

"Umm, do you know where the old Ozunu camp is?"Mika asked.

"Yeah everyone does. Why would you want to go there? Nothing but bad things come from that place." The cab driver said in suspicion.

"Well, I'm an American reporter. I've come to report on what happened there last year." Mika lied.

"Well, alright. Hop in." The cab driver said, still a little suspicious.

**Hey, I hope you all enjoyed my first chapter. Like I said before, it gets much better. There is action and drama in the chapters to come. So keep reading, bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

Raizo finished every thing he did daily. He even managed to fish without thinking about Mika. Raizo was feeling a little bored. He decided to take a walk.

"Sorry miss, this is as far as I can go. You'll have to walk the rest of the way. There is a small trail that will lead you to you destination. Just stay on it and don't get off track. Remember; be careful, the trail goes through the forest. There are wild things out there. Good luck miss." The cab driver directed Mika.

Mika paid the cab driver and got out. She watched the cab driver pull off and turned to the trail he told her to follow.

Mika started walking further and further down the trail. It was getting dark, the sun was going down. Mika was getting tied. She decided to sit down on a tree stump. Everything was quite until she heard a roar. Mika looked around her to try and find where the noise came from. She heard it once more. This time she stood up and began to back up. Then she saw something coming towards her from behind the trees. It was something ferocious, she knew that. At this time Mika didn't know what to do.

Raizo walked for about an hour. He thought he should start heading home. He turned to walk back towards his house.

"Ahhhhh." Raizo heard a high pitched scream from behind him.

Raizo turned and ran to toward the scream. He stood there in awe as he saw Mika backing away from the tiger that was coming out of the trees. Raizo didn't know if it was real or just his imagination. Either way he was going to do something. Raizo ran in front of Mika and pushed her behind him.

Mika stood there motionless as she saw him. There he was protecting her. He always seemed to be there when ever she was in danger. Raizo got in a fighting position, and started to creep towards the tiger. The tiger growled at Raizo, and bent his head getting into the position to leap. Raizo growled back at the tiger. The tiger knew he was going to put up a fight. The tiger started to circle Raizo trying to find a way around him to attack Mika. Raizo stayed face to face with the tiger and kept Mika behind him. The tiger could not find a way around Raizo. He saw that Raizo was not giving up. Both Raizo and the tiger started to growl. Right as the tiger was about to leap, Riazo pulled a dusk like substance out of his pouch and threw it into the tigers eyes. The tiger bent his head to his paws trying to clear his eyes. While distracted, Raizo pulled Mika into the trees out of the tigers view.

Once sure that they were completely out of the tigers path, Raizo turned towards Mika to make sure she was okay.

"Mika." Raizo said grabbing her up in a tight hug.

Mika still couldn't believe he was there. She thought it was some kind of wired dream. Maybe she fell asleep on the tree stump she sat down on. She just didn't know what to do.

Raizo let go of Mika and just looked at her. The two of them stood there looking at each other awkwardly.

"Wh, what are you doing here? " Raizo asked Mika.

"I came to find you. I was trying to go to the old Ozunu camp." Mika told Raizo.

"Oh Mika, you are something." Raizo said his heart filling with joy now that she was there in his presence. Mika smiled and he smiled back. "You must be tired." Raizo said concerned. Raizo led her back to his house. They got inside and Mika stood in what she thought looked like a living area. "Are you thirsty or hungry?" Raizo asked Mika. "No, I'm fine, just a little tired." Mika said looking drowsy. Raizo led her to his room and showed her a bowl of water for her to refresh herself. Raizo got a pillow and two blankets and went to the other room. He made a place for him to sleep with the two blankets and pillow.

After Mika refreshed herself, she went to Raizo's room. She sat on his cott. She couldn't believe she was in his home. She wondered what he was doing in the other room. She decided to relax.

After that night, Mika awoke to the sun beaming down on everything in the room. Mika got up and went to the door. She opened the door and saw Raizo sitting on the floor meditating. Mika stood there in the door way. She thought about how innocent he looked. Not the killing machine he was, or used to be. Mika didn't want to disturb him, so she closed the door.

When Raizo was finished meditating, he knocked on Mika's door. "Come in." Mika said. Raizo opened the door and walked in. "Good morning, I was going to go fishing to catch some breakfast. Would you like to join me?" Raizo said, not once taking his eyes off of Mika. "No thank you." Mika said. "I'll be back shortly." Raizo said walking out of the room. Mika watched him leave from the house.

Since she was alone, she decided to take a look around. She walked into the main area. In there was a carpet with a very small and short table on it. Mika walked around looking at every inch of the place. After seeing just about everything, Mika's attention was turned to a wall that was out of the way in the back. This wall held all of Raizo's weapons. Mika examined all of them. She wondered how many of these has been used to kill people. Not wanting to think of this any longer, Mika decided to look around out side. Mika walked outside and everything seemed to be covered in green. It was much more beautiful than she remebered from last night when Raizo brought her there. Mika walked to the back of the house to find herself surronded by a field of jasmine. Mika was amazed at this sight. She walked further in the field and droped to her knees. She inhaled the purfumes of the jasmine. She laid down in field. Mika felt completly calm, peaceful, and at one with the world. Suddenly, she heard chuckling from a familiar voice.

"You are one of a kind." Raizo said. Mika sat up and turned to Raizo. Raizo walked over to her and helped her up. "I just love jasmine." Mika said. "They grow here every spring." Raizo said. "They are so lovely, aren't they?." Mika said, looking around her at the bounty of jasmine surronding them. Raizo looked lovingly into Mika's eyes and said,"Yes, they are. Still, not as lovely as you." This made her blush, she looked away from Raizo. They walked back into the house.

After Raizo finished gutting and preparing the fish, he brought it to the table where they both knelt down to. They talked about what they both did after the incounter with Ozunu. After they ate, Raizo took Mika on a tour. He showed her his favorite places he liked to go to relax and meditate. Lastly he showed her his most favorite place in the world.

"Its beautiful Raizo." Mika said. Raizo smiled agreeing. They stood on a medium sized cliff. On this cliff was a medow filled with jasmine. Which Mika loved. In front of them was a water fall that flowed into the river below them. They sat down in the medow. Everything was quite. The only sound was the water from the water fall crashing into the river and nature its self.

"I came here after defeating ozunu. I didn't have my current home then. This place helped me think clearly and played a huge role in the start of my new life. Free from everything that held me down." Raizo said glazing at the water fall. They sat there enjoying the fresh cool air. Mika could have stayed there forever.

Raizo moved closer to Mika and held her hand. Mika smiled and looked at him. Even though she was happy, she still had some unanwsered questions.

"Why did you leave? Why didn't you come back for me?" Mika asked Raizo.

Raizo looked down at the ground. "I thought, I thought you didn't want me there." He said.

"Why would you ever think that? Of course I wanted you there. Your all I could think about. I didn't even know you were still alive until Maslow told me you carried me out." Mika said.

"Sorry, I just didn't know how I could come back. I mean, the first time we met I was saving you from a ninja attack. Everything in your life turned upside down from then." Raizo said, looking at Mika now.

"That wasn't your fault. I went through the scecret tapes and files. If you hadn't been there I would have been killed." She said. Raizo smiled at Mika and she smiled back.

It was getting late. They had already missed lunch. Raizo stood up. "I think we should be heading home." He said helping Mika up. "Okay." She said.

Once they made it home, Mika got a bowl and filled it with water to freshen up. When she got back she was shocked to see that Raizo had went outside and picked some jasmine. He had put the jasmine all over the table. Raizo stood there smiling and motioned for Mika to join him. She walked over to him and sat down. They ate the left over fish from breakfast.

Raizo and Mika finished eating and cleaned things up. Afterwards, They sat in front of the fireplace cuddled together. "Mika, I have to tell you somethig." Raizo said. Mika nodded and looked at him.

"I recently found out that, well, I can't live without you Mika. You are the one who gave me strengh to defeat Ozunu. He would have killed me, but you walked in and I saw him stab you. At that point I realized how much I loved you, and how much I wanted to make it out for you. I love you so much Mika with all my heart." Raizo said sencerely.

Mika didn't know what to say except, "I love you too Raizo." Raizo moved in and kissed her.

Their lips fulfilling what they have both been longing for.

Mika fell asleep in Raizo's arms. He picked her up and took her to his room, He placed her on his cott. Raizo gently kissed Mika on the forehead, and left her there to sleep.

Raizo thought about Mika the whole night, and was pleased that she told him she loved him.

Raizo knew that he could not live without Mika, he decided to ask her a very important question in the morning.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey sorry for the wait it's just been a crazy week with all of the school work such as projects and reports. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

The next morning, Mika awoke feeling happy as ever. She didn't care about anything. Raizo told her he loved her and that was all she cared about. She walked to the main area and saw Raizo standing next to the small table with a basket of fruit on it.

"Good morning beautiful." Raizo said smiling nervously

Mika wondered why he was a little shaky. "Morning." She said, walking over to where he was. They knelt on the floor to the table. Mika grabbed a banana from the basket. Raizo grabbed an apple. He turned it around in his hand and looked at it for a while. "What's wrong?" Mika said touching his hand. "Nothing, nothing." Raizo said. Then he took a bite of his apple.

After finishing their breakfast, Raizo took Mika on a walk. They went to the jasmine meadow with the waterfall. Mika walked back into the meadow away from the edge and sat down. Raizo sat down next to her taking her hand. Mika laid he head on his shoulder.

"I love you so much. I want to spend the rest of my life in your arms." Raizo said. Mika smiled taking a deep breath. Raizo took one too. "What I am trying to say is that you are my heart now. I look forward to seeing your face every morning. Before you, my sky was dark and black. No emotions or anything, just emptiness. Now there are a million stars in my sky. You brought life to me and I learned how to live and feel." Raizo said moving in front of Mika taking her left hand. Mika was shocked by this action. Raizo took the ring case out of his pocket. He opened the case.

When Raizo was in America he had got the ring. Raizo went there planning on uniting with her. But after he thought about it and let the fear of her not wanting him take over, he left and went back home. He always planned on someday marrying Mika. He felt this special connection between them. He realized that getting a ring was foolish, but now he is happy he did.

"Mika, I promise to love you every day of forever. I will protect you with my life. I love you so much. Will you please give me this honor of becoming my wife?" Raizo said, looking into Mika's eyes knowing that he never wanted to look any where else again.

Tears started to fall from Mika's eyes. "I love you with all my heart. Of course I will marry you." Mika said, as Raizo wiped the tears from her face. Raizo kissed Mika passionately. He grabbed her in a hug and never wanted to let her go.

They stayed there at the meadow for two hours. When they returned home, they sat out in the back for the rest of they day.

Staring up at the stars, Mika and Raizo began to set a date.

"I think we should get married in the winter." Mika said, imagining how romantic and beautiful it would be to have snow surrounding everything and her wearing a white dress.

"No, too long." Raizo said trying to get Mika to agree to a closer date. He couldn't wait till they were tied together in every way humanly possible.

Mika finally agreed to get married next month. Once they went into the house it was very late and Mika was tired. They gave each other a good night kiss. Mika walked into the room and shut the door.

Raizo sat on the floor where he usually slept. He was far too excited to go to sleep now. He was extremely happy that Mika said yes. She said yes, to him. He never knew this could happen to him out of all people. He never knew he could love and care about anyone. Finally letting go of his past completely, Raizo accepted the new him. An actual person who feels and cares. Someone who has what most people would die for. A love that is stronger than anything. He could accept the world and himself. With Mika by his side, he knew he could face any thing.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day Raizo and Mika was happier than ever. They had a wonderful breakfast and conversation.

"Oh my goodness." Mika says.

"What? What's wrong." Raizo says worried.

"What am I going to wear? I don't have a wedding dress or anything close to one." Mika says.

"Don't worry, I will take you into town and we can get one from a store." Raizo says rubbing her hand.

Later, Raizo took Mika into town. Here everything was moving. No one seemed to be slowing down or stopping.

"Wow, it busy up here." Mika said looking around.

Raizo and Mika walked down the sidewalk holding hands. Raizo stayed close to Mika not wanting anything to hurt her. Once they finally arrived at a dress store, Mika refused to let Raizo come in with her. Mika was not superstitious, but she still thought that it was bad for the groom to see the wedding dress. Also that it was bad luck to see each other on other night before the wedding.

"Why can't I just come in." Raizo argued.

"You can't see the dress I'm going to get for the wedding. It's not good." Mika said, trying to take her hand out of Raizo's. But Raizo refused to let her go. He didn't want to leave her any where alone.

"Why are you being so stubborn?" Raizo said.

"I'm not the one being stubborn. You on the other hand refuse to let me go. I promise I will be extra careful, and I'll be right out. Nothing will happen." Mika said pleadingly.

"Fine." Raizo said releasing her hand, only to grab her by her waist and pull her into a kiss. He gave her some money for the dress.

Mika walked into the store and Raizo stared at her through the window, until she fanned him off with her hand.

"Hello, how may I help you?" the clerk asked. "Hi, I'm looking for a wedding dress." Mika said. The clerk walked to Mika and led her to a section of wedding gowns. "What type of dress are we looking for? Something clingy, flowing, or straight?" The clerk asked Mika. She decided to go with straight. She didn't want anything too tight or too loose.

Mika tried on a couple of dresses, but nothing seemed to be the one. Finally she found a dress that she thought was made for her. It was a white tube top dress that was a little tight at the top, but once it hit the lower bust line it flowed out. Around the upper part of the waist was a sash that was the color of jasmine. It went to the back and was tied in a big bow that led down to the bottom of the dress.

The clerk checked Mika out, and she gave her the money. The dress was wrapped in plastic and put into a small white box. Mika walked out of the store to find Raizo standing with his back against the building. Raizo walked over to Mika and wrapped his arms around her. "I missed you." He said kissing her on the forehead. "Well I'm back now, and I can spend the rest of the day with you." Mika said, laying her head on his chest.

They walked pass a tuxedo shop and looked through the window. Then they looked at eachother. "Nah." Both of them said at the same time. They found a little store that selled ancient things. Here they perchased a traditonal chinese shirt for Raizo. when they were finished they walked out of the store.

They went home and put their clothes away. "Can't I just see the dress?" Raizo whined. "Sure, next month." Mika said, enjoying his impatience. Raizo wanted to see her in a wedding dress so bad. He just wants to marry her already!

They sat down and just relaxed in eachothers arms. Raizo brushed Mika's hair out of her face and coutinued to stroke it. Mika was so calm and peaceful. She fell asleep there with Raizo. Shortly after her, Raizo fell asleep too.

In the middle of the night, Mika awoke. She sat up a little, trying not to wake Raizo. She was feeling the shock everything. It hit her like a ton of bricks. This was happening, she was getting married next month. She started to panic, she sat up straight and tried to calm down. Raizo woke to this. "What's wrong?" He said pulling Mika closer to him. "Nothing, just nervous. I'm worried about the wedding." She said laying her head down on his chest. "Everything is going to be okay. Just calm down, there is nothing to worry about." Raizo said holding her tightly. Mika relaxed and went back to sleep cuddling close to Raizo.

The next mornig, Mika woke up and decided to surprise Raizo. He'd always got breakfast for her, so today she wanted to get it for him.

She got up removing Raizo's arm from around her without waking him up.

She freshened up and put on another outfit. She walked outside and thought about what to get. She didn't know how to fish, so she decided to get some fruit.

Mika walked into the forest looking for some fruit trees. "Oh, there they are." Mika said walking towards some trees that had fruit growing from them. Mika picked apples, bananas, and oranges. "Okay, all done." Mika said satisfied with the amount of fruit she'd picked. Mika looked back at what she thought was a way out.

"Oh no." Mika said walking towards the way out. Or the way she thought was out. Mika walked for a while, then she finally accepted the fact that she was lost. "Okay, not good." Mika said putting her head in her hand.

**Meanwhile**

Raizo awoke in disbelief. Mika was not in his amrs as he last remembered she was. He got up and checked in the other room. No sign of her anywhere. He felt a wave of anger go through him. Raizo tried to calm himself down. He ran outside into the forest not even knowing where he was going. Once he ran a great distance he realized that he was not helping Mika or himself running randomly. He decided to go to the meadow thinking she would probably be there.

**Meanwhile**

Mika walked around in circles. "I could have sworn I passed this tree already." Mika said confused. Mika soon realized that she knew her suroundings. She knew how to get to the meadow from here. She began to walk to the meadow. Once she arrived there, she sat down. Mika tried to remeber how her and Raizo got home when they left the meadow. Once she got an idea, she stood up and turned in that direction. Before she could take five steps, she heard Raizo yell her name. She turned around to see him running towards her.

Once Raizo got to her he grabed her and picked her up. "I was so worried!" He says. Raizo almost made Mika drop the basket of fruit she had in her hand.

"Where were you?" He asked putting her down. "I went to get breakfast. I wanted to surprise you." Mika said holding up the basket of fruit so Raizo could see. Raizo smiled and grabbed her again. He was really worried that something had happened to her. Now he knew he had to keep close watch on her at all times.

They decided to eat there in the meadow. Mika wanted to go down to the bottom of the cliff so she could play in the water of the river. But Raizo being over protective as he is wouldn't let her.

So she just laid on her stomach and watched the water fall and Raizo joined her.

The sky turned gray, Raizo and Mika were having a great time in the meadow. They ran and chased after each other.

"You can't catch me!" Mika said running and laughing at the same time. Raizo sprinted after her. Mika saw that he wasn't that far behind so she screamed and tried to run faster. Raizo caught up to her and grabbed her waist and pulled her to the ground, making sure that she fell on him and didn't hit the ground. Mika laughed and tried to get away, but Raizo wasn't letting her go anywhere.

She turned so she could face him. The laughing died down and they stared into each others eyes. "I love you." Raizo said brushing Mika's hair out of her face with his hand. Mika smiled and said "I love you too."

Mika Kissed him and ran her fingers through his hair. Once the kiss started to deepen, it began to rain.

Mika squealed and got up. Raizo got up too, he wanted to hurry and get Mika got of the rain so she wouldn't get sick. So he picked her up and put her on his back. Raizo ran and piggy backed her all the way back to the house.

They got all the way back into the house before he set her down. "Are you alright." Raizo asked. "Yes I'm fine." Mika said sitting on the floor. Raizo made some tea for the both of them. It started to rain harder. The thunder was loud and strong.

Mika got up and walked over to the window. The rain was so bad it was hard to see outside. All of a sudden, a loud thunder roared and it felt like the house shook. Mika jumped back and felt Raizo behind her. "Its okay, I'm here and I'm not going anywhere." Raizo said wrapping his arms around her. Mika grabbed his hands keeping them around her.

Raizo always made her feel safe. She knew that nothing could ever hurt her as long as he was there.

They walked away from the window and went by the fire place. Mika sat down on the floor while Raizo started a fire. Raizo sat down next to his fiance and wrapped his arms around her. Mika rested her head on his shoulder, and Raizo kissed her forehead.

They enjoyed their time together. The rain calmed into a peaceful drizzle. It was sweet and romantic how the rain hit the house, and how they were cuddled in each others arms. For the rest of the day they enjoyed the rain and the peaceful quietness that surrounded them.

**Hey, I hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. By the way, if you want to see the traditonal shirt raizo got, go to google and type in traditional chinese shirts. Go to image. Sorry I tried to put the link on here but every time I saved it, it wouldn't stay on.**

**P.S Please review**


	5. Chapter 5

Who knew that a month could come so fast. With this being the last day until their wedding, Mika was freaking out. She stayed in her room all day except for the few times when Raizo left. Mika did not want to see him until the wedding day. She didn't trust Raizo, so she didn't come out side. He'd asked her to come out of the room and that they didn't have to look at each other. But Mika knew that he would peek anyway.

Raizo thought that it was ridiculous for her to stay in that room all day. He also knew that she was about to crack because she was getting bored just sitting in there alone.

Mika wanted to go for a walk, but she couldn't risk Raizo looking at her even once. "Hey, I'm going out to catch dinner. Be back in a few." Raizo said. "Okay, have fun." Mika said.

How could he have fun? He liked going fishing with Mika, but she refuses to see him. He sighed and walked out of the house and went off into the forest.

Once she knew he was completely gone, Mika went outside to the back of the house. She walked to the feild of jasmine and laid there inhaling their sents. She soaked up the sun and the fresh air.

After some time, Mika knew that Raizo would be returning shortly. She hesitantly got up and started walking into the house. Once she got there, she decided to get something to drink. Mika was very thirsty, not that Raizo wasn't getting things for her since she was in the room all day. Just that she was nervous that the wedding was tomorrow, her mouth was getting dry.

She stayed in the main area for a while. She heard Raizo humming, so she hurried into the other room closing the door.

Raizo walked in and set everything down. Then he spotted the half full glass of water on the table. He smiled to himself knowing that Mika came out of the room.

"I'm back." Raizo annonced. He began to clean the fish he'd caught. Once he finished cleaning and cooking the fish, he placed it on two plates for him and Mika.

"Are you going to come out for dinner?" Raizo asked, picking up a plate of fish.

"No, just put in on the floor when I open the door." Mika said, getting up and walking over to the door.

Mika opened the door and stood behind it. Raizo walked in looking around the room. Knowing she was behind the door, he followed her orders and placed the food on the floor hight enough so it wouldn't get hit by the door when she closed it.

Raizo ate in misery. He missed watching Mika eat and occasionally feeding her.

Mika missed him too. But she just kept her focus on tomorrow and how perfect everything was going to be.

It was late but Mika was still awake. She tried to go to sleep because she knew she would need to be fully rested and refreshed for tomorrow. Thinking about this made her fall asleep.

The next moring Mika woke peacefully. Then as she started to remember what today was, panic, excitement, and fear hit Mika all at the same time. Making her feel woozy when she sat up. She put her head between her knees and tried to focus on her breathing. When she relaxed she decided to get ready.

Raizo said that she didn't have to worry about anything, and that he was going to take care of all of it. So she just had to be ready.

Mika refreshed herself then got her dress out. Taking the dress out of the box and plastic, Mika gasped at how beautiful it looked. She hadn't seen it since she got it from the store, and it was twice as amazing as than what she'd remembered.

Mika was very careful putting it on. She flatten it down and fix the bunched up parts. Once done with the dress, Mika decided to do her hair. Since her hair was natually curly, she pined the curls up and back. she placed a hair pin that was in the shape of a flower on the side of her head.

"Are you ready?" Raizo asked, from behind the door.

Satisfied with the way she thought she looked since there was no mirror, Mika grabbed her bucque of jasmine and opened the door.

Raizo was speechless as he saw Mika standing there. He never thought that she could look more beautiful than she already did. Raizo fell in love with her all over again.

Mika thought Raizo looked handsome in his attire. She walked over to him and took his hand.

"Are you ready?" Mika asked him. "I've been ready for a month now." Raizo said leading her out the door.

Mika and Raizo walked to the meadow. Mika held up her dress so the bottom wouldn't get ruined. Raizo offered to carry her but she refused.

When they got to the meadow Mika sighed as she saw the jasmine blowing in the wind. The water fall was even more beautiful than ever. She almost started crying. Everyting was so perfect and wonderful.

As she and Raizo began walking into the meadow Mika saw a man in an ancient robe. He was the Priest that was going to marry them. He bowed at Raizo and Mika greeting them. Raizo bowed too, returning the greeting. They walked up to the Priest. The Priest said something in Raizo's native touge looking at Mika then Raizo.

"What did he say?" Mika asked Raizo.

"He said that you look beautiful and that I am very lucky." Raizo said, holding Mika's hand.

Once again the Priest said something that Mika did not understand. This time Raizo moved and faced Mika, so she followed and did the same.

The Priest spoke and motioned to Raizo and Mika. Then he looked at Raizo and said something that Raizo repeated.

"Just try your best to repeat what he says." Raizo told Mika. The Priest said the words. Mika was happy that it wasn't long, but was still nervous about pronoucing everything right. She didn't want to ruin the ceremony.

"You can do it." Raizo said, encouraging Mika to go ahead. Mika tried her best to say what the Priest had said. The Priest smiled and took both Mika's and Raizo's hands putting them together.

Then he said more words following a bow to both of them. Letting go of their hands, the Priest said one last thing.

Then raizo turned to Mika and held her face between his hands. Raizo kissed Mika passionately.

Mika realized that they were finally married. She was overwhelmed with joy. They stoped kissing and Raizo bowed to the Priest and said "Thank you."

The Priest bowed and turned to walk away.

Raizo stared at Mika with love and excitment. He could not believe that finally Mika was his. He always knew how being married to her would feel, but this was more than anything he ever imagined.

Mika huged Raizo, resting her head on his chest.

Raizo picked Mika up and started walking into the forest.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! I am so excited because I am on SPRING BREAK! I can write for as long as I want to without worring about home work and things. These chapters should be long and hopefully interesting. I hope I'm not boring anyone. Bye!**

Raizo took Mika to the bottom of the cliff. There was some stones in the river that lead a path to behind the water fall.

Raizo put Mika down.

"Hold my hand and stay cloes behind me." Raizo said, then kissed her on the cheek.

Mika followed his instuctions. She was scared and held on to Raizo for dear life. Once they reached the water fall, Raizo led Mika to a cave that was behind it. It was scary and dark.

"Its okay." Raizo told Mika, wrapping his arm around her waist. Mika stayed close to Raizo as they walked into the cave. The further they went, Mika could see a light at the end of the cave. They got closer and walked out of the cave.

Mika stood there in awe as she walked into the opening. There was a small village with only a few people there. Raizo led Mika into the village, greeting the people that they came in contact with.

They walked down the street until they came to a house. Raizo led Mika to the door and opened it. Mika was about to walk in the house, but Raizo picked her up and carried her through the thresthold. Raizo kissed Mika on the forehead. Mika smiled resting her head on his shoulder.

Inside the house was a table with two chairs, a sitting area, a kitchen, and a bed room.

Raizo sat down in a chair at the table with Mika in his lap. She still had her head rested on his shoulder.

"Are you hungry?" Raizo asked caressing her face.

"No, I'm fine. I can't belive we are married. There is just one thing." Mika said, lifting her head.

"What is it?" Raizo asked, staring at her.

"Are we going to stay here, or go to America?" Mika said.

Raizo didn't know what to say. This is were he grew up. The only place he really knew. But he didn't want to pull Mika away from her friends and family. He knew that would make her sad, and he wanted nothing more in the world but for her to be happy.

"We'll figure it out later. Lets enjoy our honeymoon now." Raizo said, kissing Mika's cheek. Mika turned her head so she could kiss him on the mouth. The kiss began to deepen, and Mika ran her fingers through Raizo's hair. Raizo stood up and carried to the bed room.

Inside the room was a bed, and bedside table with a lamp on it. Raizo placed Mika on the bed.

They kissed passionately and Raizo began taking his shirt off. Mika moved her hand to his stomach.

Mika loved him so much. Raizo's scars from fighting were the most beautiful thing to Mika.

Raizo's fingers were intertwined in Mika's hair.

Their passion for each other joined them as one. The rest of the night they spent showing their love and affection for each other.

Exhausted, they went to sleep in each others arms. Mika snuggled close to Raizo as she drifted to sleep.

The next morning, Mika woke up in raizo's arms. She didn't move because she wanted to stay in this moment for as long as possible. Mika carefully moved closer to Raizo, not wanting to wake him up. She started tracing his scars with her fingers. After awhile Raizo wakes up and tightend his grip on Mika. Mika lifted her head and kissed him on his cheek.

"Good morning wife." Raizo said stroking Mika's hair. He loved that he could call her that now.

"Good morning sweetie." Mika said sitting up.

"Do you want some breakfast?" Raizo asked, sitting up, then standing up and walking over to Mika's side of the bed.

"Yes, that would be great." Mika says, standing up taking Raizo's hand.

They walk to the kitchen and Raizo holds Mika's hand until she sits at the table. Then he goes to the pantry and gets out some noddles. Mika watches as he cooks the noddle and pours water into them.

Once they were done, Raizo divided the noddles into two bowls and walked over to Mika. He placed the bowls on the table.

"Thank you." Mika said grabbing her bowl and a pair of chop sticks.

Raizo smiled in a 'your welcome' kind of way. They began to eat and Mika became curious.

"Why didn't you tell me it was a village behind the water fall?" Mika asked.

"I wanted to surprise you. I wanted our honeymoon to be perfect." Raizo said smiling.

"What is out there." Mika asked looking at the window.

"How about after breakfast I show you around the village." Raizo says.

"Okay." Mika says excitedly.

After breakfast Raizo and Mika got dressed and went out into the village. First Raizo showed her an ancient chinese resteraunt. Mika loved the place so much, so Raizo promised that he would take her there for lunch. Next he showed her a small park that people go to and watch the fountain.

Mika loved the fountain. She loved water, especially with a big fountain that shot the water out high. Next to the fountain were benches that people sat on watching the water.

Raizo had to drag Mika away from the park to show her more of the village. Lastly he showed Mika a street that was very busy.

On the street was a bunch of stores. Mainly food, jewlery, house supplies, and clothes were being selled. Mika and Raizo walked down the street and looked at everything they were selling.

They walked around for a long time. It was pass twelve and Mika was getting hungry.

Raizo took her to the resteraunt he'd promised he would take her to. Mika and Raizo sat down and ordered. They started talking about some activities they could do for the next week.

Mika slowly started to fall in love with the village. It almost made her forget about wanting to come back to America. Still, she missed all the things she used to do at her home. She also missed working. Having Raizo do everything for her was sweet, but she feels useless and nonhelpful. Yet, she was happy to be anywhere with Raizo.

The day was perfect, after dinner Raizo and Mika walked home. They walked slowly holding hands.

"Its so beautiful here at night. The stars are so clear." Mika says, looking up at the sky. Raizo wraped his arm around her waist. He kissed her on the cheek and smiled. "I love you." Raizo said.

Once they got home, Mika was tired from the fun day they had. She walked into the room and took her shoes off. She ploped on the bed and laid down.

Raizo smiled when he walked into the room and saw his wife laying on the bed. He walked over to his side and sat down. Mika watched as Raizo took his shoes off. He laid down and Mika moved over to him resting her head on his chest.

"I love you." Mika said closing her eyes.

"I love you too. Good night darling." Raizo said kissing the top of Mika's head.

Mika tried to say 'Good night back', but she was have sleep and her words were slurred.

Raizo still awake thought about how happy he was. Nothing could ruin his mood. He had Mika in his arms and she was his.

There was just something weird about today. He couldn't shake the feeling that they were being followed or watched.

He convinced himself that he was just being paranoid. He relaxed and rested his head on the pillow, holding Mika closer to him. Soon he was pulled into a deep peaceful sleep.

When Raizo awoke, it was 5:35. He smiled as he looked at Mika brushing the hair out of her face. She looked so peaceful, he loved seeing her this way. Not stressed or worried about anything. He gently kissed her forehead. Mika moved slightly in her sleep closer to Razio. He smiled and closed his eyes relaxing.

Then Raizo heard someone talking outside. He looked towards the window and tried to focus on what they were saying. Their voice was too low, and Raizo couldn't understand. He decided that it was nothing and he closed his eyes again and held on to Mika tightly. Once things were quiet and peaceful, Raizo found himself drifting off into the darkness. Once again falling into a deep sleep.

Mika awoke feeling completely refreshed. She got up and stretched. Mika walked into the kitchen and went to the pantry. She wanted to cook breakfast, since she knew that Raizo was reallly tired.

She got some rice, and a small pot. She started a fire in the hearth, and put the pot on it. She put some rice in the pot and then poured some water in it. While waiting for the rice to cook, Mika got refreshed and dressed.

She walked over to the rice and stirred it up. After a while, the rice was done and Mika put the fire out in the hearth. She poured the water out of the pot.

Just then she felt Raizo's arms around her waist. He kissed her cheek and said, "Good morning."

"Good morning, I hope your in the mood for rice." Mika said taking the pot to the table, when Raizo let go of her.

"Of course." Raizo said getting two pairs of chop sticks.

Raizo sat down next to Mika and watched her seperate the rice into two bowls.

"So, I was thinking that maybe we could go to the park and watched the fountain." Mika said, picking up her bowl of rice and chop sticks.

"That sounds wonderful." Raizo said, taking a bite of his rice.

After they finished their breakfast, they headded off to the park. It wasn't that many people there, so Mika decided she would have some fun.

She ran around the fountain and played in the water like a little kid. Raizo laughed and ran to her. He picked her up and turned her around in a circle three times. Mika laughed uncontrollably. Raizo put her down, and held her closely to him.

He kissed her passionately, holding the small of her back. Then he made a trail of kisses down her jawline that led to her neck. He kissed down to her shoulder then back up again.

Mika sighed enjoying being showered with kisses. Raizo then kissed her mouth again. Mika ran her fingers though his hair. She could feel a smile on Raizo's lips. Then suddently the kiss broke and Mika turned and ran around the fountain. Raizo laughed and tried to catch her.

She would aways move around to the other side whenever Raizo was comming to where she was.

Raizo then thought of a plan. He ran to her, which made her move to the other side. Since she couldn't see through the water, Mika didn't know that he stayed where her was and was runing to him. Looking back to find Raizo, Mika ran into him and he grabbed her. He began to shower her with kisses again and she didn't mind at all. They enjoyed their time together in the park.


	7. Chapter 7

A week passed, and Mika and Raizo were still happy, and playing around like children.

"Hey beautiful." Raizo said picking Mika up, and kissing her on the forehead.

"Hey babe." Mika giggled. They were walking home at night, comming from the resturant Mika loved.

Just then Raizo felt wired, like something bad was going to happen. He didn't know why until he felt that some one was there. Raizo knew what was happening. All he thought about was how fast he could get Mika out of there.

"Whats wrong?" Mika asked Raizo when she felt him tense and hold her tightly to him.

Raizo didn't anwser, he just looked down and gave her a smile. Mika knew something was wrong. In his smile she could see worry and pain.

Raizo walked faster hopping that nothing will happen until he got Mika safely home. His hopping was no good, just then he saw one of them. Raizo ran and put Mika down to the side. He then launched towards the ninja and grabbed him.

Raizo was so fast and had alot of agility. He punched the ninja and the ninja retaliated and tryed to stab Raizo with his sword. Raizo moved out of the way but was soon hit with piercing pain. Another ninja had came up and sliced Raizo's back.

Mika couldn't comprehend what was going on. She just knew that Raizo was hurt. She didn't know what to do.

Raizo worked through the pain. He grabbed the second ninja's arm and twisted it. Raizo then stole his sword and was now ready for battle.

Raizo sliced them and dodged their every attack. He moved so graceful it looked more like dancing than deadly stunts they were. Soon Raizo stabed both of them through their jugular veins and killed them.

Raizo left their bodies their on the ground. He ran over to Mika and grabbed her.

"Are you okay?" Raizo asked Mika looking at her all over, like a concerned mother after thier kid fell of a bike or something.

"Y, Yes, I'm fine." Mika said, shooked up. She still didn't know what all of that was about.

Raizo slightly smiled, then kissed her forehead. Then it came to him that he had to get Mika out of there. He stood and Picked Mika up, still feeling the pain in his back from when the ninja sliced him. He ran as fast as he could with Mika in his arms.

Once they got home, Raizo went into the room and put Mika on the bed. Then he rusted to the closet and grabbed all of Mika clothes that she brought with her.

"What are you doing. Why are you packing my stuff." Mika asked surprised.

"I have to get you out of here." Raizo said putting her things in a travel bag.

"What, Why?" Mika said grabbing his arm.

"Those men were ninjas. They were sent here by the clans. You have to leave now." Raizo said looking at her.

"Me? Why aren't you comming?" Mika said.

"They are after me. I can't come with you because they will follow me." Raizo said, watching her eyes fill with hurt.

"No, no. I'm not leaving without you." Mika said wrapping her arms around his waist.

Raizo hugged her tightly. He rested his chin on head, then he sighed.

"I have too. If I go with you then they will follow me. I will not put you in any danger. I can never lose you, never." Raizo said holding her tightly.

Mika began to cry. It felt like she just got him back, only to lose him again.

"I will come back for you I promise. I just have to get rid of this problem first. Once everything is safe and okay. I will come back to you. Never dought that I want. No matter how long it takes." Raizo said kissing the top of Mika's head.

Mika shook her head weakly.

"I love you so much." Razio said lovingly. "I love you too. Please don't die on me." Mika said putting her head on his chest.

"I will come back, I will come back." Raizo said repeatedly, reassuring Mika and himself in a way.

* * *

**So what do you think? I hope it was good and exciting. Byee! R&R ~Read & Review~**


	8. Chapter 8

Raizo took Mika to the airport and didn't want to let her go. He knew he had to, he had to keep her safe. Even if it meant that he had to send her off for who knows how long. He hugged her tightly and showered her with kisses.

"I love you so much. I will be back for, I won't give up." Raizo said.

"I know, I know. I love you too." Mika said, trying not to start crying or break down. She wanted to be strong and not show how broken up in side she was. She didn't want to make it even harder for Raizo to have to leave her.

"Okay, you'll be late for you flight. I'll walk you in." Raizo said pulling Mika inside to airport.

Once Mika got on the plane, she looked out the window. She started crying now that Raizo was not there to see. She never expected to have to leave him only a week after they got married. She tried to stay focus and keep in mind that he was only trying to protect her.

The next day, the plane landded and Mika got off and went home.

She missed her home and looked on the bright side. At least she was home and dhe start working again. Even if it was suppose to be her honeymoon.

She walked over to her kitchen table and set her things down. She rested her hands in her head and sighed heavily. She couldn't believe how much she missed him after only one day.

_Come on Mika, you've dealt with being without him before. _Mika thought to herself.

She decided to just go to sleep. She needed some rest after the events that took place.

She walked to her bedroom and ploped on the bed not feeling like getting undressed. While trying to relax and fall asleep, she thought about the fight Raizo had with the ninjas. Why would they be after him? Of course he was a known assassin, but why would they want him? She thought about what he was going to do. Of course, he would fight. She thought about the ninja slicing Raizo's back, what if he had to fight more than just to. She knew he did it before, but she couldn't stand the thought of him getting hurt even the slightest bit. She decied to just trust that he will be okay. After all, him did promise to come back for her. She soon drifted off to sleep feeling confident that Raizo would return and come back for her.

The next day, Mika woke missing the feeling of Raizo's arms around her.  
She felt sad, but got a hint of happiness when she thought about going to work.

She got up and started getting ready. Once she picked out an outfit, she skipped breakfast because she really didn't have any food for the fact that she has not been there in about two months. She grabbed her stuff and felt satisfied when she headed off to work.

Once she got there she went straight to her office and sat in her desk chair.

_I'm back! _Mika thought to herself.

Maslow walked pass Mika's office door, then backed up and looked in.

"Your back!" Maslow said walking into Mika's office.

"Yeah since yesterday." Mika said standing up and giving Maslow a hug.

"So how was the trip. Did you take care of everything you needed too?" Maslow asked, as Mika sat back down in her seat.

"Yeah pretty much." Mika said, smiling. "So how have things been going since I left?"

"Pretty hectic without of best researcher." Maslow said smirking.

Mika smiled picking up some papers on her desk. Maslow looked at her and his attention to her hands.

"Uh, Mika..." Maslow trailed off. Mika followed his gaze and relized that she hadn't realy filled him in on the whole Raizo situation.

"Raizo." Mika said shyly.

"What? How did..." Maslow trailed off again.

"I went there and found him. Or he found me. Anyway after spending some time together her proposed and why in the world would I say no." Mika said smiling a little.

"Wow your away for two months and come back married." Maslow said in disbelief. "How did he even find you."

"Well... I was kinda lost in the forest, and he saved me from being killed by a tiger." Mika said looking down.

"What? You almost got killed by a tiger? What were you thinking, going out into the forest alone. Seriouly Mika what is wrong with you." Maslow said, getting all worked up.  
"Well the key word being 'almost'. I wasn't, I was saved and I knew where I was going." Mika said defensively.

Maslow didn't say anything and decided to drop it because he saw Mika's face. He didn't want to get on her case her first day back. He decided to change the subject.

"So why did you leave, and where is Raizo?" Maslow asked supiciously.

Mika looked down remembering the painful memories. She didn't want to talk about it. Maslow saw that, so he dropped that too.

"O...kay, I'll talk to you later." Maslow said walking out of he office.

Mika force herself to push those memories to the back of her mind. She started to get back into her work again.

* * *

Raizo sneaked up the dark street paying very close attention to his surroundings. He then heard a swish of a sword through the air behind him. He whirlded around and begain to battle his opponent. He dodged his attack and then countered it with a quick slice on the abdomen. The ninja winced but was determined to get the drop on Raizo.

Raizo quickly moved out of the way and swiftly punched him, which left him on the ground for a few minutes. This gave Raizo enough time to handle his new opponent that appeared from off of the building.

Raizo quickly got on his back and snapped his neck. Then the next ninja came up and tried to stab Raizo. But he moved out of the way and the sword missed his chest and went plunging through his arm.

"Ahhh." Raizo winced in pain. The ninja looked satisfied and creeped towards Raizo. The ninja was hovering over his body and lifted his sword.

Raizo tried to move, but his arm was throbbing in pain. He couldn't give up, he made a promise to Mika and himeself. He was going to come back no matter what.

Raizo the got a second wind and grabbed the ninja's leg pulling him to the ground. The ninja felt back and dropped his sword. With all of his strengh, Raizo pulled himself on top of the ninja and grabbed his sword.

Then he pressed through the pain in his arm and lifted the sword, then plunging it through his opponents chest. Blood gushed out as Raizo pulled then sword up through his shoulder and out.

Raizo fell down to the ground exhausted from the pain and from fighting. _If you can bearly handle two ninjas at a time, how are you going to manage when they really start coming after you? _Raizo thought to himself disaprovingly. He would not accept failure. He would concer the ninja clans that dared to mess with him.

* * *

Mika awoke feeling worried. It had been a month and a half since she left Raizo and came back to America. She knew that everything was okay because he promised t come back. So she forced herself to not think about it anymore.

She got up and decided to get ready for work. Once she went to bathroom, her stomach churened and she knelt over the toilet. She violently puke up liquid, since she hadn't eaten anything.

Once her stomach stopped forcing up liquid, Mika got up and washed her mouth up. She had no idea what that was all about. She thought it might have been because she hadn't ate in a while.

She went to the kitchen and found something that didn't make her stomach queasy. Then she began to eat and her stomach calmed down a little.

She got showered and dressed, then headed for work. After that it was another typical day.

The next day, Mika woke up at three in the morning. She was feeling really hot. So she got up and opened the window in her room. Then she walked into the kitchen and opened the window in there too. She obviously couldn't go back to sleep now, so she just sat down at the table.

She was feeling weird and decided that comfort food was what she needed. She looked through the refrigerator until she found everything she needed for poached fish. The sound of the fish cooking was relaxing and homey. Mika calmed down as the sound filled the silence.

Mika was getting more hungry and couldn't wait to start eating. She started eating right away burning her tongue in the process. Soon the fish cooled down and she could really start to taste it.

Something seemed wrong about the taste. She looked through the fish and it seemed to be cooked all the way through. She took another bite and chewed slowly. Yup, the fish was definitely bad.

Just then the smell of it was making her sick. She took the fish and threw it in the trash. Luckily the windows were open to chase away the sent.

Mika was exhausted, so she went to her room and turned on her tv. She hadn't watch tv in a while. really even the news. World War III could have broken out and she wouldn't even know. Since it was about three thirty now so no news was on. She decided to watch one of her chick flicks. She picked out the _The Notebook_.

Mika laid on her bed watching the begining of the movie. She eyes started to slowly close and she was alseep by the time Noah and Alli went on their first date.

Mika awoke to the morning sun dancing on her skin. Just then she ran to the bathroom feeling sick again. She vomitted and gasped to breathe in between. She finally stopped and caught her breath.

"Stupid rancid fish." Mika breathed, getting up and washing her mouth out. then she just brushed her teeth and took a shower. Mika picked out an outfit and decided to skip breakfast because she was still feeling nauseated. She got in the car and drove away.

"Hey Mika, here is that new seach I was telling you about." Maslow said putting the file on her desk. He noticed her face looking kinda sickly.

"Thanks." Mika said picking up the file and skimming through it.

"Whats wrong Mika? You look sick." Maslow said concerned.

"Nothing, just lately I have been throwing up in the mornings. But today I think todays vomit episode was because of some rancid fish I ate." Mika said looking up at him.

Maslow thought about some things, putting things together.

"Umm... Mika? Are you sure it was food poisoning and not something else." Maslow said in a 'catching my drift' kinda way.

Mika was confused until she saw where he was comming from.

"Oh, um no its not that. Besides that can't be, it only happened twice." Mika said blushing.

"Okay, okay just a thought." Maslow said, putting her hands up in surrender and walking out of the office.

For the rest of the day, Mika thought about what Maslow had said. She also thought about every reason that it was impossible. I mean really _pregnant. _That was very out of the question.

Still thinking about the possibilities, Mika went to a drug store and picked up a pregnancy test. When she got home she went strait to her room and looked at her calendar. She counted everything and looking at the dates 'things' took place. Everything seemed to add up and support Maslows theory.

Given that, she decided to finally take the test. She waited for the anwser thinking about all of the things that could happen if it was possitive.

Mika then looked at the test that displayed the anwser. A wave of emotion went through Mika when she saw the test. The test displayed digital letters that displayed...

* * *

**Hey, sorry I left you on a cliff there but I felt it needed to be done. Is the test positive or negitive? What will Mika do with the results? Read the next chapter to find out. Thanks for all of your support and reviews. Byee. R&R ~Read & Review~**


	9. Chapter 9

****

**Hey! Kinda bummed that my spring break has come to an end, but I'm happy to be going back to school and start learning again. So here is chapter nine. R&R Your reviews means the world to me because well... I'm kinda a nerd.

* * *

**

The test displayed digital letters spelling out the word... **positive.**

Mika was tooken back by this sight. She stared at the test thinking that maybe it would change or maybe it made a mistake.

After realizing it was not going to change, she threw it away and walked out to the kitchen. Mika sat down at the table and put her head in her hands.

Suddenly it came to her, why was she feeling sad? Why was she worried? This was a good thing. She was going to have a baby with the man she loved. She then got happy and didn't know where to start with preparing.

**The next day at the office**

"Hey Maslow, you remember what you said about me feeling sick the other day?" Mika asked Maslow. He was sitting in her office helping her with some research.

"Yeah, what about it." Maslow said in a 'go ahead, tell me I was right' kinda way.

Mika picked up the way he was talking and rolled her eyes.

"Well, you were right. I'm pregnant." Mika said with a small squeal.

"Congratulations. Your going to make a great mother." Maslow said.

Mika got serious.

"You think so?" She asked looking doubtfully.

"Of course. You are so caring and kind. The kid will get sick of all the love and attention you'll be giving it." Maslow said serious and playfully.

"Thanks, of course you will be the godfather." Mika said getting the excitment back.

"Really? Wow, this kid is lucky to have a godfather as great as me." Maslow said in a 'I'm all that' voice.

Mika laughed and they spent the whole day talking about how it was going to be when the baby was here.

**Later at home**

Mika went to her room and turned on the tv. While watching a episode of glee, she thought about Raizo. How was she going to tell him about the baby? How long was it going to take for him to come back?

How would him being a ninja and clans coming after him effect the baby? Mika wondered would they try to harm him or her. She knew Raizo would protect her and the baby. She fell alseep feeling confident that their baby would be completely safe.

**A month later**

Mika got up and looked in the mirror. She stared at the bump in her stomach. She smiled and rubbed her hand over her it.

She couldn't believe that it was a person inside of her. Even though this person was bearly a person at this stage but it would be. Mika walked into the kitchen and ate breakfast. She finished and went to sit on her couch in the sitting area. She was pretty bored since it was Saturday and she finished all of her work on Friday.

Mika sighed and rested her head on the couch.

"I wonder what Raizo is doing." Mika thought out loud.

* * *

Raizo was running out of the old warehouse he had just battled in. He ran through alleys not trying to be seen. He made his way to the place where he dwelled while there.

Raizo went in and treated his wounds by self meditating like Ozunu had shown him. Then he went into a deeper meditation blocking everything from his mind. He needed to become more in one with his body.

Raizo meditated for an hour and a half. He opened his eyes and took a deep breath. He sat there thinking about nothing when Mika flooded his mind.

He couldn't wait to get back to her. He missed her so much it hurt. He sighed and laid back on the ground.

He was close to deafting the clans from what he knew. But they always surprised him. He didn't know what he would have to face next. All he knew was he wanted that to happen soon so he could just go home.

Raizo was about to go to sleep since he was exhausted from the never ending battle he encountered frequently. Always never fully relaxing so he would know when something was wrong. He wouldn't lwant anyone get the drop on him while he was asleep.

* * *

Mika turned in her bed, not being able to get comfortable. She sat up and decide to go get some water from out of the kitchen. She walked into the kitchen and poured her some water. She took a couple of sips before walking back into her room.

She sat on her bed and turned on the tv. It always helped her when she couldn't sleep. It was only twelve and it was saturday. She turned on Saturday Night Live.

Mika laughed at the skits. She set the rest of the water on her bed side table and laid down.

Mika got comfortable and watched the rest of the show. She fell asleep on the ending credits and music.

* * *

**Hey, I hope you all like this chapter. Hope it wasn't too boring. I am really thankful for all of your beautiful reviews. I love reading them. They help me to keep writing. Love you guys. Byee! R&R**

**P.S. ~ I hope you don't think I'm weird for saying 'I love you.' Also I'm sorry for the wait and making it not interesting and short. I promise the next chapters will be better. Byee!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone, Soooooooooo Sorry for the long wait. So ashamed. I hope this chapter is worth it. So sorry if it isn't. I have just been busy with school work. Plus I had my finals. Anyway I hope you all enjoy it. Sorry if they seem out of character.**

* * *

Mika awoke feeling sad. 'Another Raizoless day' she thought to her self. She then remembered a very important thing.

"Hey little one" Mika said smiling and rubbing her stomach.

She got up and prepared her self for work. She now wore paternity clothing since she was six months pregnant.

Mika got in the car and went off to work. She sat down at her desk and started researching so new topics just handed to her.

"Hey, hey." Maslow said, walking in and sitting down.

Maslow came in to help her so much she thought he officially assigned himself as her assitant.

"Hey Maslow. Did you finish that paper last night?" Mika said typing on her computer.

"Yeah." Maslow said. He stared at Mika smiling.

Mika noticed the 'Are you going to ask me, or do I have to beg' look on his face.

She knew exactly what he was getting at.

"Maslow, would you like to go to the doctor with me to see if im having a girl or boy?" Mika asked, stoping what she was doing and looking up at him.

"Of course, I would love to." Maslow asked as if he was shocked she asked.

Mika laughed to her self at his tone.

**Later that day**

Mika and Maslow were sitting in the waiting area. Then they heard the Nurse call Mika's name and they followed her into the room.

They then waited for the Doctor to come in. When she did, she introduced herself and told them what they were about to do.

Once Mika was preped, the Doctor then put the cold jelly on Mika's stomach. Mika took deep breaths until she got use to the temperature of the jelly.

The Doctor moved the detector around he stomach. Then a picture showed on the monitor.

"They we are." The Doctor said smiling. Mika turned her head to the screen. Maslow stared at the monitor in amazment.

Then Mika noticed something.

"What are those flickering things?" Mika asked.

"Its a heart beat." The Doctor said.

"Why are there two?" Mika asked.

"Congratulations, you are having twins." The Doctor congratulated Mika.

Mika and Maslow just stared into nowhere in astonishment.

_Two babies?_ Mika thought. What was she going to do? How was Raizo going to take this now?

Maslow was the first to say something since the Doctor congratulated Mika.

"Wow, I'm the godfather of two." Maslow said looking down at Mika, then back at the monitor.

Mika was still speechless.

"What are they?" Maslow asked.

"Lets see. Oh, shes having a boy and a girl." The Doctor answered Maslows question.

"Wow, one of each. Thats convenient." Maslow said.

"Wow." Was all Mika could say.

The Doctor told her that once she got ready she could go.

After they left the doctors, Maslow came over to Mika's house. They ate dinner and was now sitting on the couch watching tv. Maslow was worrying about Mika since she didn't say much on the car ride home or during dinner.

"Are you okay?" Maslow asked, looking at Mika.

"Umm... Yeah I'm fine." Mika said, not looking away from the tv.

"So... How are you going to tell Raizo?" Maslow asked.

"Well, I don't think he'll be back any time soon. So basicaly I won't have too. Either I'll be huge or he'll see the babies crawling around on the floor." Mika said, resting her head on the back of the couch.

"I guess your right. So, what are you going to name them?" Maslow said.

"I don't know yet. I really don't know if they should rhyme or not. I also want to include Raizo in this, but I have no idea what he would name them." Mika said looking at Maslow.

"How about Samantha and Samuel?" Maslow said.

"Mmmm, I don't know." Mika said looking up at the ceiling.

"What about Annabell and Anthony?" Maslow said, getting excited about the names.

"Maybe, I'm not sure." Mika said.

"Well, what do you think?" Maslow asked Mika.

"Maybe Brianna and Brian." Mika said smilling.

Maslow made a 'My ideas were better' face.

"How about Mark?" Maslow said.

"No." Mika said too quickly.

"Why not?" Maslow asked.

"Everyone knows that Marks pick thier nose and eat glue." Mika said laughing a little.

"No they don't. Wait a minute, I did have a boy in my kindergarten class whoes name was Mark. He was pretty disgusting." Maslow said, remenicing that year.

"See, his name will not be Mark. I think we should hold off on names right now." Mika said.

"Okay, its getting late. I better head home." Maslow said, getting his things.

"Yeah, I'm getting kinda sleepy. Thanks Maslow, see you tomorrow." Mika said hugging Maslow.

"Bye, bye little dumplings." Maslow said, bending down to Mika's stomach poking it.

"Stop." Mika said laughing.

Maslow left and Mika went to turn of the tv in the living room.

She walked to her room and got ready for bed.

Mika laid there thinking about the babies. Babies! She couldn't belive she was going to have twins. She wondered what was Raizo doing? When was he going to come back for her? How would he react to the babies? She knew that he would be happy. He would love them as much as she did.

Mika felt peaceful thinking about them. She drifted to sleep thinking about when Raizo returned and they could began living as a happy family with their beautiful children.

The next day Mika woke up and smiled. She was very happy today.

She got up and walked into the kitchen. Mika sat down at the table and thought about what she was going to do today. She grabbed her phone and dialed Maslow's number.

"Hello?" Maslow answered.

"Hey, its me. I was wondering can we meet up at the usual place?" Mika said.

"Oh, hey, and yeah. What time?" Maslow answered.

"How about 2:15?" Mika offered.

"Yeah, sounds great. See you later." Maslow said. "Bye."

"Bye." Mika said, and hung up.

Mika set the phone down and started making her breakfast. Once she was done eating she went to the living room to watch some tv since it wasn't time for her to go and meet Maslow yet.

Mika began to write down some names for the twins. She planed on saring them with Maslow later.

It was soon time to meet Maslow, so Mika got ready and left her house.

Mika walked to the table that her and Maslow sat at offten and waited for Maslow.

"Hey." Maslow said poking Mika in her side before sitting down. Mika jumped a little.

"Oh, hey Maslow, check these out." Maika said, handing the paper of names she thought of.

Maslow looked over the names. "I'm not sure."

"Oh come on. What is wrong with those names?" Mika asked frustrated.

"Well, look at this one. Wesly? Really?" Maslow looked at Mika in a 'You can't be serious' way.

"Whats wrong with Wesly?" Mika asked offended.

"I don't think I need to coment on that." Maslow said, looking away from the paper and giving it back to her.

"Well then, lets see what you've got." Mika said in a 'like you names are any better than mine' kinda way.

"Hmm, lets see." Maslow said looking up at the sky. "Cloe and Cody."

Mika looked in a 'Crap, they were better than mine' face. "Whatever." Mika said crossing her arms.

"Don't be mad because your names suck." Maslow said in a mock sad voice.

"Whatever." Mika said again.

Mika and Maslow got something to eat. Afterwards, Mika went home and got ready for bed.

Mika had a great time with Maslow today. She laid down on the bed and started relaxing. Right when she was about to drift to sleep, she heard a faint noise at the window. She let it slide until she heard it again. She got up and walked over to the window and pulled back the curtain.

* * *

**Who or what was at the window? Hey, I hope you guys Loved it. I really like were this story is going. How about you? I know this will turn out great.**

**So what do you think the twins names should be? Tell me and I might use the names. Also tell me who you think was at the window **

**Byee! R&R **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey, sorry for the long wait. I hope you guys like this chapter. I decided to put some action into it. I hope I did a good job. Also ahead of time, sorry for any grammar/spelling errors and for anyone/thing being out of character. Also sorry if it is a little boring.**

* * *

When Mika opened the curtains she screamed and jumped back. It was a ninja, staring her right in the eyes. Then Mika felt some thing behind her. She turned around and saw another ninja. The ninja then grabbed her and started pulling her out of her room.

Mika tugged and tried to get away the best she could. The ninja was too strong for her. She couldn't do anything, she was then dragged out to the front door. How was she going to get saved, who was going to help her. Once she was out side she was thrown in the back of a truck. This was very weird for her.

At this point she wasn't even worried about her self, she was only focusing on the twins health. She prayed that nothing would happen and that they would be okay. After that, Mika blacked out.

Mika woke up in a room with no windows, there was only a door. It was a pretty large room and the walls were white. She sat up and looked around her. She was on a cott.

The first thing on Mika's mind was exscaping. She got up and ran to the door; she tried to turn the knob but it was locked.

Mika felt a wave of sorrow overcome her, and she droped to her knees and started crying. She put her head in her hands and hunched over.

Why would they take her? What was going on? How was she going to get out of here? Were they going to hurt her and the twins? Mika thought about all of these things and continued to cry.

Just then the door opened and Some one wearing all black came in. He wasn't wearing anything on his face to hide his identity.

Mika looked up at the figure in front of her. He then grabbed her arm and pulled her up on her feet. The man then pushed Mika out of the door and into an even larger room with two more guys in it. Mika looked around and stared at the men. What did they want with her? Then she came to the conclusion that they probablly wanted to use her as bait to get Raizo.

"Great you got her." The one furthest to the left said.

"Yeah, as soon as Raizo finds out we have her, her will come running. Then we will be ready to attack. He will be so focused on her that he won't even see it coming." The one in the middle said.

"Leave Raizo alone. Please don't do this." Mika begged.

"Shut up." The one that brought Mika into the room said. Then he walked over to where the other two were sitting.

Mika didn't know what to do. She didn't want them to hurt Raizo.

The men wrote a letter to Raizo obviously knowing how to reach him. It stated that they had Mika hostage and that if he wanted to save her he would have to come and fight for her. Also that he better hurry before they decide to kill her. Then they gave the letter to another man that looked serious and mysterious. He left and went off the deliver the letter.

Mika couldn't believe that what was about to happen. Then something just popped in her mind. Raizo was coming for her. She was going to be able to see him again. She had total confidence that he would save her and they would be able to walk out of here together.

Mika was on the floor curled up. She was cold since the only thing she was wearing was her night gown.

How long would Raizo be? Would he be strong enough to take them? Mika thought about this while she was on the floor. Since the men seemed to not care what she did, she got up and walked back into the room she woke up in and closed the door. She layed down on the cot and curled up in a ball.

Before she knew it she was asleep.

A while later, Mika woke up feeling hungry. What was she going to do? She decided to get up and demand they feed her. Mika got up and opened the door and walked out. The men were sitting at the table they were at before. Mika walked further out, and they just stared at her. She was afraid but she shook it off.

"I'm...I'm hungry." Mika said in a timid voice.

The men stared at her and then at each other. Then they smiled and laughed. The one on the right shrugged and then stood up, walking to this place that Mika would call a 'kitchen'.

"I guess we should keep her in good health. Give Raizo more to fight for. Even though I think we have that under control." The one furthest to the left said, looking at Mika's stomach. It was obvious he could see that she was pregnant.

The other followed his gaze then smiled. "This should be good." He said smiling.

Mika huffed and turned to third guy who was handing her some rice in a bowl. She took it and turned to go back into the room. She closed the door behind her and sat on the cot. She began to eat, she was so hungry.

_This is going to be a long wait for Raizo. _Mika thought to herself. She couldn't wait till Raizo came and they could go home together.

* * *

**Love it, Hate it, Like it? **

**I hope you liked it. Sorry its short. In my opinion, I think it was bad. I don't know why, it just seems boring. Sorry I couldn't jazz it up for you guys. Since I don't persay like it, you guys can give me constructive criticism. Byee! R&R**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey, so I hope you guys like it. I think I will be posting more frequently. Also sorry for any characters being out of character also for any misspelled words or grammar errors. Or some things that seem stupid or not the way they really probably would go.**

* * *

**Raizo's POV**

_What?_ I thought to myself. Of all things that they could do to me, this was the worse. They had Mika, my Mika. I could tolerate a lot, but this was pass everything. I couldn't stand the thought of someone hurting her in the slightess way. I had to hurry.

I knew that they were serious when they said they had her. I knew they weren't just lying to make me fall in their trap. I had to think quick before they did anything to her.

I knew exactly where they were.

I went to the secrect compartments where I hid my weapons, and began taking them out. I started to prepare every single one of them. I sharpened them, and practice a little. I didn't really have much time to waste. After I gathered everything up I left to get Mika back, and get rid of the clans once and for all.

**Mika's POV**

I sat in the room all day. I didn't want to come out, and see those men who were keeping me hostage. They fed me occasionally, which was good. I really was just focus on the kids. To pass the time while I was waiting for Raizo, I thought about the twins. They gave me hope and made me happy.

I still hadn't decided on a name for them yet. Thinking about the names made me remember Maslow. What was he thinking now about my sudden disappearance? I knew he would try anything to find me.

I decided to just shake the thought. I knew Raizo would get me out of here soon enough.

**An hour later**

"Hey!" I heard one of them say.

I was suddenly alert. What was going on out there? All I heard was a window or some glass break, and after that there was a lot of comotion. Could it be? I thought as I got up and made my way to the door. I opened it and was astounded at what I saw.

Finally Raizo had come to save me.

**Raizo's POV**

I busted through the window and landed in my battle position.

"Hey!" One of the men who were holding my Mika hostage said.

"Ah, if it isn't Raizo." The one furthest to the right said.

"Where is she?" I all but yelled.

"Not so fast. First you fight." The same one said.

Then he launched himself at me. I was ready for him. I took him head on. I swiftly moved using my full force and tackeled him to the ground. He tried to move out of my grip, but I was always one step ahead of him. Thats when the others decided to jump in. I punched the one I was holding down then got up to ready myself for the attack of the others.

They circled me, and the one whom I had punched got up and joined. I was in the middle while they made a circle around me. I was focus on all of them. I the one who was cerently in front of me looked like he was going to strike first. I braced myself, and sure enough he did. I then pulled out my sword and prepared to strike.

I thrusted my sword to what I thought was his stomach, but was only air. He had moved out of the way. Then he tried to stab me, but I moved out of the way only by inches.

Then he made an attempt to strike again, but I dodged that one to. I then slashed his arm. He dropped his sword and held his arm.

At that time the next one decided it was his turn. He reached back and grabbed some stars. He thrusted them at me, all going to different places. I jumped and flipped to avoid being hit. Once I was out of the way, I notice a figure standing in the door way. I turned my head and it was Mika. The look on her face made me feel horrible. She looked so afraid. I didn't want her to feel that way.

I was so long since I seen her last. I looked her up and down. Wait a minute. Was her stomach bigger than usual? Could she be pregnant? This thought distracted me and then I felt a sharp pain in my arm. I winced and brought my other hand up to my arm.

I was I star wedged in my arm. I closed my eyes and pulled it out, wincing in pain. Once I got it out, I let it drop to the floor. I didn't let the pain get in the way of me defeating them. It was time to refocus. I could think about Mika after I saved her.

I griped my sword tightly in my hands. Then I went into a frenzy of slices and dices. They joined in and from that point on it was a battle to the death.

After some succeeded and failed attacks, I was finally able to get the upper hand. One of the ninjas were unsteady from my last attack. I then took the opportunity to strike. My sword plunged straight through his chest. I pushed it all the way through, then pulled it out.

He fell to the ground, blood dripping out. I quickly turned around to the other two. They came at me at the same time. I used my skills in fighting more than one person at a time. I blocked all of their blows. I turned and jumped, anything that I could to avoid being hit.

With quick movements I sliced one of their bodies in half and beheaded the other.

I got into my ending stands.

I looked up and around and saw a worried Mika. She was shaking, I couldn't stand to see her like this.

I slowly got up and made my way towards her.

**Mika's POV**

I was so afraid. I thought that Raizo wasn't going to make it out of this. He stood up and walked towards me. Once he got to me he grabbed me in a tight hug. At that point so many emotions hit me. Fear from him almost not making it, confusion from not really grasping what just happened, and happiness from knowing that he was here and we were back together.

I broke down in tears. I couldn't control them. He held me tighter and rubbed my back in a soothing motion.

I stoped cying and tried to even my breathing. Raizo pulled away and wriped the tears from my face. Then he leaned in and kissed me passionately.

When the kiss ended, all of the emotions I was feeling before disappeared and I only felt happiness.

Raizo face suddenly turned into shock and worry. He looked down and I followed his gaze.

_Oh no, this isn't the way I wanted him to find out, _I thought to myself. How was he going to take it?

* * *

**Love it, hate it?**

**I personaly think I have advanced in so many ways, don't you? I think this chapter was better. If you agree review.**

**Also I hope you enjoyed it. **

**Questions: Do you like long or short chapters? Do you like it in the characters POVs or normal POVs.**

**I tried to make this chapter longer, but I guess I didn't succeed, did I?**

**Anyway R&R Byee!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey, special thanks to all of you who reveiwed and added me to their favorite story/favorite author/alerts. I love you guys, your comments makes my day and keeps me going. **

**Sorry for all of the usual stuff that is probably wrong with my story in advance.**

* * *

**Mika's POV**

Raizo just stared at my stomach and didn't say a word. I was very nervous, I didn't know what he was going to think or do.

I looked around, feeling a little uncomfortable being surrounded by dead bodies and pools and blood. I looked back at Raizo, who was now looking up and met my gaze. I gulped.

Raizo looked down again, but this time he actually touched my stomach. Just then, I felt the babies kick. This had been the first time that they have ever moved. Raizo looked astounded. I thought I saw a small smile, but I'm not sure.

"Raizo, I..." I was cut off by Raizo grabbing me up in a very tight hug. It was too tight, but I was then released from the embrace. Raizo still kept his arms around me, and leaned in to give me a passionate kiss.

I still couldn't believe what was happening. I was just happy to be there in Raizo's arms again. Even if we were surrounded by dead bodies. When we broke apart, I was completly loss for words. I still couldn't believe the babies kicked.

Raizo looked into my eyes, I could see happiness, excitement, fear, and some confusion. I think I know why he would be confused. What if he thought that I had cheated on him while he was gone. Of course he should know that I would never do something like that. I loved him way to much.

"You're pregnant." Raizo said, it was more of a statement than a question. I don't even think he was talking to me, it sounded low like he was speaking to himself.

"Yes." I said, while nodding.

**Raizo's POV**

Mika was pregnant. I couldn't believe that I was going to be a father. Me and Mika were going to be parents. I could finally have the normal life I always wanted. We could be a family.

There is just one problem. Its me, I would never have a normal life. How could I when I have the ninja clans on my trail. They wouldn't stop until they killed me or I defeated them once and for all. I would constantly be putting Mika and the baby in danger. I couldn't live with myself if anything ever happened to them. I wouldn't let anything happen,I would protect them with my life.

I looked up at Mika and I saw discomfort in her eyes. I would only guess it was because we were surrounded by blood and dead bodies. I picked her up and carried her to the door. She was a little heavier, but not too much.

Once we were out side, walked through the alleys to where I was staying. It was around midnight or one in the morning, so not a lot of people were outside.

We got inside of my "hide out" and I set Mika down on a cot. After a few minutes she fell asleep. She must have been physically and emotionally tired. I kissed her on her forehead and then decided to make myself some tea.

I put the ingedients in the tea pot and set it on the hearth. I waited patiently for it to get done, then took the pot off the hearth and pured me some tea.

The was good, calming. I really needed calming right now. I was so worried about becoming a father. I've never had to take care of anyone but myself. Then Mika came along, but she is so strong and independent so it wasn't that hard of a job to do.

I mean, am I really gentle enough to take care of a baby? Most of my life has been about violence and not showing emotion or feeling.

How was I going to be soft and warming when they needed to be comforted?

I'm excited and all, but I can't stop thinking about how their lives could be better if I weren't their father. They wouldn't be in danger every minute of every day. They wouldn't have to be cautious of who they make friends with because they could be decoys of ninjas trying to harm them. They wouldn't have to stay at home and not go over their friends houses like nomal kids did. They also would be able to go to their friends birthday parties and outings that they would want to go on with their friends.

Yeah, their lives would be so much easier if I wasn't thier dad.

* * *

**Uh oh, Raizo is having some doughts.**

**I hope you liked it. I decied to kinda do shorter chapters and get them up sooner. I also think I will mae my chapters like episodes. Like how new ones comes on, on a specific day of the week. I will try to get new chapters up every Friday or Saturday.**

**I hope you liked this one. Please R&R Byee!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys, thank you for all of the reviews/alerts/favorites. They mean so much. **

**I'm sorry for not putting it up on Friday or Saturday, been busy with school stuff.**

**Sorry for all the stuff that if wrong with my story in advance.**

* * *

**Mika's POV**

I woke up to find Raizo laid on the ground next to the cot that I was on with a blanket over him. He looked so peaceful when he was asleep. Just so relaxed and not worrying about anything.

I liked him like this, he lookedso calm.

I sat up on the cot and just stared admiring him.

Just then Raizo's eyes fluttered open. He turn his head twards me, smiling.

I couldn't help but smile back, his smile made me melt inside.

"Hello." Raizo said getting up on his elbow.

"Hey." I said back, stroking his hair out of his face.

He grabbed my hand and kissed it, then putting it on his cheek and holding it there. He then closed his eyes and relaxed against my hand. I leaned in and kissed him.

It was a short, sweet, passionate kiss. I really missed him.

**Four hours later**

We were on a plane going back to where I lived. I'm guessing this is Raizo's way of saying that he decided that we would live here and not in Asia.

I held on to Raizo's hand the whole flight and looked out the window.

I guess Raizo was happy about the babies. So far he seemed happy about them, but I just couldn't help but notice this emotion that I thought would never be on Raizo's face. Fear, for some reason there was the slightest touch of fear under his excitement and happiness.

Was he worried about the babies? I could only understand if he was. Hes probably worried about the fact that he is a ninja. There has got to be a way for me to show him that he would be a great dad, and that the babies will love him.

**Two hours later**

Raizo and I were walking through my front door. I walked into the kitchen to make myself a sandwitch. I went to the refrigerator to get all of the ingedients. I was really hungry, it must be the babies.

Raizo walked in and sat down at the table, watching me make my sandwitch.

Once I was done, I sat down at the table joining him. I took a bite of my sandwitch, and Raizo smirked at me.

"Do you want anything?" I asked, and he shook his head no.

I continued to eat my sandwitch and watched Raizo, he looked like he was deep in thought. I wonder what he was thinking about.

"Are you okay?" I asked, reaching out to touch his hand that was placed on top of the table.

"Yes, I'm fine." Raizo said smiling, but this wasn't his usual smile. This smile seemed like pushed, like he was forcing himself to smile so that I wouldn't worry.

I decided that if he wanted to talk about he would just come to me. I really hate seeing him this way. I wanted nothing more than for him to be happy.

I continued to eat my sandwitch, once I was finished, I washed the plate and put it back in the cabinet. I turned around and walked over to Raizo, grabbing his hand and leading him to the living room. I took him over to the couch and sat down. Raizo did the same and I rested my head on his arm. I turned the tv on, but nothing was really on. So I decided that we should watch a movie. I got up and went over to my movie collection and went through the movies until I decided on Valentine's Day. I put it in and walked back over to the couch, sitting next to Raizo.

I once again layed my head on his arm as he wraped his arm around my shoulders.

In the middle of the movie I looked up to see Raizo asleep. It was so sweet how he was just laying on the couch.

Just then the phone started ringing. I got up and made my way to pick up the phone before it woke Raizo up.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Finally, Mika where have you been?" Maslow half shouted into the phone.

"I'ts a long story." I said, thinking of the recent event.

"I'm listening." Maslow said, impaitently.

"Well I was kidnapped..."

"You were what?" Maslow asked, cutting me off.

"I was kidnapped by some ninjas." I answered.

"Oh my gosh, what did they do to you? Where did they take you? How did you get away?" Maslow asked going into hysteria.

"Maslow calm down. They didn't do anything to me, they took me to Asia, and Raizo saved me." I said, answering all of his questions.

"So Raizo rescued you?" Maslow asked, as if I just didn't say it.

"Yes, Maslow he did." I replied.

"Where is he now?" Maslow asked.

"He is here with me." I said, glancing over at Raizo, still asleep on the couch.

"So he knows about the babies?" Maslow asked.

"Of course he did." I said.

"You told him?" Maslow asked.

"No." I said.

"Then how does he know?" Maslow asked, surprised.

"Hmm, I don't, maybe the fact that my stomach is three times the size it normally is." I replied. Seriously, Maslow wasn't the sharpest knife in the drawer.

"Oh, yeah right." Maslow said.

"Yeah, anyway, thats what happened." I said.

"So are you okay?" Maslow asked.

"Yeah, pretty much. I mean I'm just worried about Raizo." I stated truthfully.

"Why?" Maslow asked.

"Ever since he found out I was pregnant, he has been acting weird." I said, once again looking at Raizo asleep on the couch.

"Wow, why do you think he is acting that way?" Maslow asked.

"I'm not sure, I think its because he is a ninja, and he is worried about how that will affect the babies." I said. I really worried.

"Wow, maybe you should try talking to him and get him to see that he could be a good father." Maslow suggested.

"No, I want him to come to me. I want him to feel comfortable about talking to me about this. That can only happen if he talks to me first about it. But until then, I won't bring it up." I told Maslow.

"Well, I hope he does." Maslow said.

"Me too." I countered.

"Well I have to go. I'm just really glad your okay and back home." Maslow said.

"Okay bye." I said.

"Bye." Maslow said, then hung up the phone.

I hung the phone up and walked back over to the couch where Raizo was sleeping. I sat down and curled up against him, closing my eyes. I started thinking about what Maslow said about me showing Raizo how good of a father he could be. I really wanted to reasure him that he didn't have anything to worry about because, he would be great with the babies. I'm positive that they would love him no matter what.

I got closer to Raizo and before I knew it, I was asleep.

* * *

**Hey guys, I hope you liked it. I'm sorry if it seems a little boring or anything.**

**Once again, what do you think the twins names should be?**

**Please R&R Byee!**


	15. Author's Note & Chapter Preview

**Okay guys, you have EVERY right to hate my guts right now. I just wanted to let you guys know that I have not abandoned this story. I am so sorry I have not updated in like FOREVER! I have decided to give you guys a preveiw of what the next chapter holds.**

**Be mindful that this is not exactly how it will go because I'm leaving out some parts.**

* * *

**Mika's POV**

_Ah, I am in so much pain! This is so painful. I mean I heard about labor pains before but I didn't know it would be like this._

_"Try to steady your breathing Mika." The Doctor instructed._

_I tried my best to breath evenly. Then I look over at Raizo._

_Poor Raizo, he looks like he's about to break out into hysteria. He doesn't know what to do. I know he hates seeing me in pain. He has never been in this type of situation before. He has never seen a woman give birth._

_He looked down at me and gave me a forced smile. I smiled back, but it was quickly interupted by an expression of agony due to the stabbing pain._

_"She's fullly dilated." A nurse told the Doctor._

_The Doctor started getting ready, putting on his clothes and protective coat._

_What was this, dress reharsal?_

_After that every thing was a medley of pain. But after an hour I had given birth to my too beautiful twins._

_I was holding our baby girl, while Raizo was holding our baby boy. They are so beautiful. Both with a head full of black hair, just like Raizo's. Their skin tone was closer to Raizo's then mines._

_I forced myself to look away from the beautiful bundle in my arms, and look at Raizo. He had this unreadable expression on his face. He stared down our son in his arms. Raizo might not think he would make a good father, but there was something about the way he held him and protected him from the hospital room lights. It looked, right. Like Raizo had been a father for some while. I wish that I could take a picture of him._

_"What are their names?" The nurse asked, filling out the birth certificate._

_Right when I was about to speak the lights cut off. Gasps filled the room._

_I felt someone trying to take my daughter out of my hands. _

_"No!" I screamed._

_I tightened my grip on her. _

_"Mika!" I heard Raizo yell. I sounded like he was farther away then I remember._

_"What's going on?", "What's happening?" I heard multiple people ask._

_I couldn't worry about that right now. I had to stop this person from taking my baby. I tried to move her out of its grasp, but I couldn't._

_I was hit over the head with something hard._

_Right before I blacked out, I felt my daughter being lifted from my arms._

_No, I tried to say, but I couldn't force anything out of my mouth._

_She was gone._

_That's the last thing I remember thinking before the darkness took over me, and I blacked out._

* * *

**So, how did you like the preveiw? I hope I didn't put too much in. This chapter should be up really soon, I promise.**

**Tell me what you think happened.**

**R&R, Byee!**


End file.
